


Bosques y Estrellas

by MoonDepartures



Category: Gintama
Genre: BL, Boys Kissing, Español, Fluff, GinHiji - Freeform, HijiGin, Hijikata taking care of Gin, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Joui War, Kissing, M/M, Spanish, Teen Gintoki, Teen Hijikata, Teenagers, Yaoi, Young Love, so cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDepartures/pseuds/MoonDepartures
Summary: Un joven Gintoki, cansado y herido después de una batalla casi perdida, entra en el bosque para intentar recuperar el aliento y no morir en el intento.Un joven Hijikata, descansando después de un entrenamiento en el dojo, entra en el bosque cuestionándose las decisiones que ha tomado sobre su familia, sobre el Shinsengumi, sobre Mitsuba, sobre todo.Sólo queda ser testigos de estrellas.





	1. Chapter 1

Desde la distancia se escuchaban los gritos, los filos de las espadas blandiendo por el viento, todo tan caótico, sangre volaba y caía en el piso junto a sus cadáveres. Entre todo esto, pasaba arrastrándose un muchacho de cabello plateado, traje blanco como la nieve, ambos empapados en color carmesí como el que brillaba en sus ojos. Tenía varias heridas distribuidas en el cuerpo que le impedían siquiera defenderse, aunque no le gustara, tenía que buscar un lugar en el que esconderse, recuperar la fuerza, el aliento y volver al campo de batalla, o si no, sus compañeros serían los que pagarían el precio de su incompetencia. Al menos así lo veía él.   
Encontró un bosque a unos cuantos metros después de la carnicería, y entre lo frondoso de la vegetación, se escondió. Una vez entre las sombras y las copas de los árboles, se sentó a estabilizar sus latidos.

______________________

Los muchachos sudaban, hiper-ventilándose blandían las espadas de madera contra su oponente, mientras el mayor, un hombre moreno y sonriente los observaba y corregía si era necesario.

—¡Vamos, Sougo, deja de golpear a Yamazaki!–le gritó Kondo al niño castaño.   
—¡Se burló de mí, me dijo enano!–le contestó molesto. Kondo trataba de que el chico dejara de pisotear al hombre de cresta*.

Siendo indiferente al espectáculo y habiendo terminado su práctica, salía del dojo un joven de cabello azabache y yukata azul marino. Traía muchas cosas en la cabeza, Hijikata nunca fue de los que contara sus preocupaciones a los demás, probablemente nunca lo sería. Hacía una semana que había rechazado indirectamente a Mitsuba, hacía unas semanas que había pasado por su viejo poblado, pero decidió ni siquiera mirar y seguir de largo, hacía unas semanas que había empezado el viaje con el Shinsengumi y hacía unas semanas que comprendió el rumbo que había tomado para su vida. Pensaba caminando, y mientras lo hacía, el tiempo volaba, así como sus pies, lo llevaron a un bosque que de vez en cuando frecuentaba desde que habían llegado al dojo. Le gustaba ese lugar, siempre callado, fresco, tranquilo.

Siempre, excepto hoy.

______________________

Gintoki estaba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, se sujetaba con una mano una herida en el hombro y con la otra una en la pierna, estaba sangrando, no demasiado, pero sabía que si no las curaba y cubría, serían un gran estorbo para el combate. Habían dejado a Zura a cargo de su escuadrón, probablemente ya lo estaba buscando pero, ¿cuánto tardaría? Sabía que no podía confiarse en que Zura o Takasugi llegaran a salvarlo y claro que no utilizaría la poca stamina que le quedaba para pensar en eso. Arrancó un pedazo de tela de su ropa y lo usó para vendar la herida que tenía en la pierna, pero había más problema con la del hombro, el corte había sido en la espalda, con los brazos tan débiles difícilmente alcanzaba siquiera a tocar la zona. Gintoki nunca se había detenido por cosas como las heridas, siempre luchaba hasta que no podía más. Esta vez no sería diferente, al menos eso pensaba.

—*Un dolor en el trasero no será suficiente*–pensó el peliplata mientras se levantaba poco a poco; el dolor le sacaba algunos gruñidos, cuando estaba por fin con ambos pies en tierra se disponía a caminar. Calló en el intento.  
—Hey, el de blanco, ¿estás bien?–Hijikata se acercó lentamente a la persona que había caído. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba lleno de sangre. Puso mano cerca de su katana, en caso de que intentara atacarlo.   
—Estoy bien, ya me iba.–contestó Gintoki entre gruñidos. Con todo su esfuerzo intentaba caminar, lamentablemente era en vano, estaba muy mal herido.  
—Como quieras, pero si fuera tú, primero intentaría curarme.–le dijo Hijikata. Él había observado los débiles movimientos del muchacho.  
—Ya lo hice, ¿no ves?–el peliplata le señaló el lugar en donde tenía atado el retazo de tela. No tenía tiempo ni energía para hablar, una vez de pie, dio media vuelta con la intención de irse.  
—Sí, claro, se nota que lo hiciste.–dijo el azabache con sarcasmo refiriéndose al gran corte que tenía en la espalda.  
—No te incumbe.–contestó Gintoki en voz muy baja.  
—Sí, tienes razón...–decía Hijikata mientras se acercaba. Lo sentó en el árbol que lo encontró.–Tienes razón que no me incumbe, pero si alguien de las personas que están al otro lado del bosque te encuentra aquí muerto, será problemático.   
—No pensaba quedarme aquí para empe-Gintoki fue interrumpido.  
—Ya vuelvo, no te muevas. No es como que pudieras de todos modos.–el de yukata azul marino se perdió entre la vegetación y la poca luz que llegaba al bosque. El segundo se quedó respirando apoyado contra la corteza.  
Sabía que él tenía razón, sabía que si volvía allá en este estado, sería más de estorbo que de ayuda. Decidió que aceptaría el apoyo aunque no fuera lo que más le gustara.

Unos 5 minutos pasaron y Hijikata regresaba con una pequeña caja, probablemente para primeros auxilios.   
—¿Puedes darte la vuelta?–le preguntó el azabache al muchacho de blanco.  
—Eso-agh...creo.–se quejaba un poco al moverse. Toshirou lo ayudó a voltearse y con cuidado le bajó la yukata blanca. Comenzó a limpiar el área.  
—¿Te duele?–preguntó Hijikata.  
—Bonito no se siente–respondió con sarcasmo Gintoki.  
Entre los dos apareció un silencio incómodo.  
Un silencio demasiado incómodo.  
—...¿Cuántos años tienes?–fue lo único que logró pensar Toshirou. Seguía limpiando la herida, era bastante grande.  
—¿En serio?–Gintoki lo volteó a ver con una mirada algo burlesca.  
—¿Qué? ¿No sabes cuántos años tienes, o qué?  
—... –El peliplata guardó silencio. Había adivinado, no sabía su edad. Shouyou lo había encontrado un buen día, él lo había visto con cara de tener unos 8 años, así que la cuenta empezó desde ahí. Ni él ni su maestro se habían molestado en fijar un día para su cumpleaños hasta unos años después, fijaron una fecha y el mayor le dijo qué tal vez tenía menos de 8 porque no había crecido mucho. No tenía clara su edad.  
—¿Es enserio?–el azabache lo miró con cara incrédula.  
—De todos modos, ¿para qué preguntas?–el de yukata azul marino notó la evasiva, le pareció divertido.  
—Se supone que seré policía uno de estos días, según yo los policías hacen esas preguntas a los "niños perdidos"–respondió con sonrisa burlesca.  
—Hey, ¿a quién llamas niño? No te ves de más quince tú tampoco, "policía", no te-¡auch!  
—Deja de moverte tanto, trato de suturar.  
Se escuchó de ambos un suspiro, el silencio reinó otra vez.  
—16.–el peliplata rompió el silencio.  
—¿Qué?  
—16, si no me equivoco, debo tener como 16 años.–al escuchar al de blanco, Hijikata sonrió.  
—Ya somos dos.–extrañamente Gintoki también sonrío al escuchar la respuesta del otro.  
Toshirou trataba de curar de la mejor manera posible el gran corte en la piel blanca, pero estaba teniendo dificultades.  
—Oye, ¿con qué demonios te hicieron esto?–preguntó Toshirou.  
—No lo sé, ¿con una espada?   
—Parece estar infectado y no quiere cerrar.  
—Grandioso...–al escuchar esto, Gintoki se trató de levantar, caminó un par de pasos hasta que una voz lo detuvo.  
—¿Eres un rebelde, verdad?  
—...  
Gintoki notó como el joven acercaba su mano al mango de la espada. No podía ni caminar, aún menos podría pelear con alguien.  
—Sabes que si regresas allá en este estado, morirás, ¿verdad?  
—...  
—¿En serio vas a volver así? Solo estorbarías.  
—Tengo que...–la visión de Gintoki empezaba a tornarse borrosa, se tambaleaba.  
—Ten por seguro que morirás.  
—Debo... volver...–el muchacho de cabello plateado se desvaneció y calló inconsciente. El joven que estaba mirando se acercó de prisa y comprobó que siguiera respirando.  
—Grandioso...–fue lo único que dijo el azabache enfrente del rebelde.


	2. Chapter 2

—Grandioso...  
Hijikata no tardó, tomó al muchacho de los hombros y recargándolo en su propio cuerpo lo llevó arrastrando.

_________________________

Gintoki abrió los ojos lentamente, su sentido de la ubicación parecía no estar respondiendo, no reconocía el lugar en donde se encontraba, le dolía la cabeza.   
Entonces se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un cuarto más o menos oscuro, parecía la habitación de alguien, o al menos lo habría sido, acostado en un colchón, cubierto por sabanas, sintió algo escurriendo por su frente, notó la toalla húmeda colocada justo encima de sus cejas, algunos de los mechones del fleco goteaban. Fue cuando recordó lo que había pasado antes, recordó al "chico policía", trató de buscarlo mirando entre las sombras del lugar, no lo encontró. Intentó pararse en vano, sus piernas estaban más débiles que antes, sentía como su cuerpo estaba flácido, incluso podía percibir algo de fiebre, sólo le quedó volver a recostarse en el colchón y observar el techo, no es que tuviera mucho que analizar, pero en su estado que otra cosa podía hacer. Sabía que no podía bajar la guardia, le daba la impresión de que el joven de antes era quien lo había traído ahí, pero si por algo Gintoki había durado tanto en la guerra era por no dejarse llevar en los "quizás".   
Mientras estaba ocupado razonando sus asuntos, un chirrido lo sacó del trance.

—Voy a pasar–Toshirou entró a la habitación, trayendo consigo un poco de luz del exterior mientras cerraba la puerta.   
—Normalmente se le pregunta al paciente "¿se puede?", ¿sabes?  
—Eso te serviría de algo si fueras un paciente y yo fuera un doctor.–respondió con una sonrisa ladina. Ninguno de los dos era el caso.  
—Ya, ya, como sea, niño policía, ¿qué, me vas a curar y de aquí a la cárcel?–el tono de Gintoki era desinteresado, pero se preguntaba si era en verdad ese el plan del chico aquel.  
—Buena idea...–Gintoki enmudeció–pero te lo dije, aún no soy policía, no me corresponde.–respondió el azabache.  
Mientras la plática continuaba, Hijikata se encargaba de cambiar la toalla de Gintoki y le curaba las heridas lo mejor que podía.   
El tiempo pasaba, entre pregunta y pregunta se llegaban a conocer un poco más, hacía tiempo que ninguno de los dos contaban tantas cosas sobre si mismos.   
Para cuando Hijikata terminó de vendar todo lo que debía ser vendado, el sol se estaba poniendo.  
—Bueno, creo que eso es todo.–dijo Hijikata mientras guardaba los utensilios en el botiquín.  
—Gracias, Doc.–Gintoki se recostó en el colchón y puso sus brazos atrás de la nuca.  
Mientras hablaban, se habían enterado que los dos disfrutaban de las películas de acción, a uno le gustaban las cosas dulces, mientras que al otro le era indiferente mientras tuviera mayonesa, ambos tenían cierto pavor a los fantasmas y ninguno soportaba a sus compañeros, aún con el propósito detrás, había sido un rato muy ameno. Gintoki lo analizaba en su mente, igual que siempre hacía con todo.  
—No me des las gracias, mejor agradece que no estás muerto.–le dijo el azabache mientras le daba la espalda.  
Gintoki se daba cuenta que lo razonable sería irse, ya estaba vendado, el sangrando estaba controlado, aún tenía algo de fiebre, pero nada que lo incapacitara. Aún así realmente no era algo que lo apurara en ese momento.  
—Probablemente.–hubo un silencio–oye, ¿no crees que este cuarto es muy oscuro?  
—Sí, lo es, realmente este es un cuarto que nadie usa, así que mantenemos las ventanas cerradas para evitar que alguien entre.   
—Así que estoy en el cuartel de los policías, eh–dijo el peliplata con tono pícaro.  
—Del Shinsengumi, pero no te emociones, "rebelde", es temporal.   
—Sabes, podría ser un infiltrado, ¿por qué me dices esas cosas?, ¿en verdad serás policía?  
—No lo eres.–decía Hijikata mientras se levantaba, se acercó a la ventana–te quedaste profundamente dormido por unas 2 horas.  
Gintoki no respondió.   
—Decías que está muy oscuro, ¿no?–jalando con las dos manos, el azabache se impulsó para abrir la ventana.–bueno, ya no.  
Una vez sin nada que bloqueara la vista al exterior, Gintoki se dio cuenta que el tiempo se había ido volando, afuera se observaban ya las estrellas en el cielo. Era una vista muy bonita, no podía negarlo, siempre le había encantado mirar a la Luna.  
Aún así llegó a su mente el pensamiento de que probablemente Zura y Takasugi estaban preocupados de que no regresara.   
—Creo que ya debería irme, no creí que fuera tan tarde.  
—Pues como quieras, pero no creo que sea lo más inteligente.   
—¿Por qué lo dices?  
—Ya anocheció, normalmente a esta hora rondan los Shinobi*, sobretodo por el bosque.  
—¿Y?, ¿Crees que es la primera vez que salgo solo de noche?   
—No, pero eres un rebelde, los Shinobi actualmente forman parte de la resistencia, aunque te vieran una bandera que dice atáquenme valdrías cero para ellos, claro que si te ven salir del cuartel del Shinsengumi es otra historia.  
—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que no puedo lidiar con un par de ninjas?  
—No con un par, tal vez con unos 15, y no, al menos no con la pierna coja. Ni hablar de la fiebre.   
Hijikata lo miraba apoyado en el poste en medio de la habitación, él sabía que la decisión que lo haría llegar en una pieza era esperar a la mañana siguiente. Gintoki, a unos dos metros, también lo sabía.  
—Bien, supongo que tendrá que ser mañana.–dijo Gin.  
—Es lo más sensato.–respondió Hijikata.  
Gintoki se movió de la posición en la que se encontraba y volteó hacia la ventana, si no se iba a ir, por lo menos aprovecharía la vista, desde su cuarto no tenía una tan bonita.  
—La vista es buena desde aquí, ¿verdad?–Hijikata caminó hasta donde Gintoki estaba semi acostado y se sentó.  
—¿No planeas irte a dormir, niño policía?  
—Sé que no eres un infiltrado, pero tampoco soy tan idiota como para dejar a un rebelde solo en el cuartel.  
—Ya veremos...–los dos esbozaron una sonrisa sin mirarse, contemplaban las estrellas desde su sitio. El cuarto estaba en completa oscuridad, el silencio era predominante, sólo interrumpido por las tranquilas respiraciones de cada uno, sus facciones eran apenas distinguibles por la tenue luz de Luna que llegaba a través del hueco.  
—¿Ya no tienes fiebre?–le preguntó Hijikata al Joui en un casi susurro, simplemente la atmósfera no lo dejaba hablar más fuerte.  
—No lo sé, creo que un poco.–igualmente Gintoki respondió en volumen bajo.  
—Déjame ver.  
El azabache se acercó, Gintoki volteó la cara, el primero con cuidado empezó a desprender la toalla adherida a la frente del segundo. Una vez descubierta, palpó con la mano en la zona para determinar si la fiebre persistía.  
—Creo que aún tienes un poco.–le dijo Toshirou, seguía susurrando.  
Ambos estaban frente a frente, se veían a los ojos mientras hablaban.   
—¿Cuánto crees que dure?–le preguntó Gintoki en un tono apenas perceptible; sentían el aliento del otro, la luz de la Luna dejaba a Hijikata ver las delicadas facciones del otro joven.  
Sus caras estaban a centímetro de si, más bajo hablaban y más cerca tenían que estar del otro, en un momento la mano de Gintoki tocó la del pelinegro. Para su sorpresa este no la movió.  
Los segundos pasaban, sus manos se tocaban delicadamente, la mirada de Hijikata estaba clavada en la de Gintoki y viceversa, el peliplata observaba el brillo reflejado en el cabello del otro muchacho, el brillo reflejado en sus ojos, la luz tan leve sólo los hacía brillar más.   
Un silbido del viento se cruzó entre ambos, en ese mismo instante de necesidad Hijikata atrapó la mano de Gintoki, Gintoki posó su mano en la nuca ajena y lo atrajo hacia si. Sus labios se tocaron por un instante, parecían titubear y tener intención de separarse, pero Toshirou volvió a juntar sus rostros antes de que sucediera. Sus labios se rozaron un par de veces, se separaban por unos segundos y se volvían a enlazar, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, su respiración era inconstante, escuchaban y sentían las exhalaciones del otro hasta que llegó un punto en que pararon.   
Hijikata abrió los ojos y vio al muchacho de pelo plateado aún tratando de estabilizarse, cuando este también abrió los párpados, su vista se centró en el joven que tenía en frente.   
Pasaron los minutos hasta que alguno pronunciara palabra.  
—Oye, no suelo hacer esto en la primera cita, te aviso.–Gintoki sólo lo miraba con su expresión usual.  
—Creo que ya no tienes fiebre.  
—Pero creo que ahora la tienes tú–dijo en tono bromista.  
—Creo que sí, y para que lo sepas yo tampoco suelo hacerlo.–Hijikata hablaba mientras regresaba su atención a la ventana.  
—Bien, niño policía, porque hay gente muy extraña allá afuera.  
—Esa es mi línea, "rebelde".  
—...Oye.–el guerrero Joui llamó la atención del policía.  
—¿Sí?–Hijikata atendió al llamado, inquieto por lo que diría.  
—Agh, me sabe mal ni siquiera saber como te llamas.–Gintoki miraba hacia abajo y no podía evitar que la vergüenza se mostrara en su cara.  
—...Toshirou, Toushirou Hijikata.  
—Gintoki Sakata.

En ningún momento habían despegado la mano uno del otro.

Durante la noche ambos se quedaron dormidos, las estrellas fueron testigos de que sus manos seguían sin separarse.


	3. Chapter 3

Si pudiéramos encontrar la otra mitad de esa Luna rota,  
Si pudiéramos compartir nuestra soledad,  
Entonces, de nuevo, tomaría el riesgo.

_______________________

Dicen que el destino es una rueda de la fortuna, que a veces te lleva por el camino fácil, a veces por el difícil, pero siempre terminas bajando del juego y llegas al mismo lugar.

_______________________

La mañana llegó a la habitación, Hijikata se encontró a si mismo solo en el colchón de la habitación, a pesar de que él estaba seguro de haber sentido una presencia a su lado durante toda la noche.

Se había ido, probablemente.

Se quedó pensando en el día anterior, había conocido a un extraño chico de su edad, de piel blanca y cabello plateado, había resultado ser un rebelde mal herido, lo ayudó a sanar, lo escondió en el cuartel, le contó lo que hacía mucho no contaba, probablemente ahora ese muchacho lo conocía mejor que muchos de sus compañeros, habían visto las estrellas uno al lado de otro y luego...  
Lo único que le había quedado de él era su nombre y un vago recuerdo de su respiración al dormir.  
—Gintoki Sakata.

Por fin logró dejar su subconsciente, arregló el colchón, las sabanas y cerró la ventana desde la que había observado la Luna en la madrugada.

Hijikata nunca había sido de los que hablara de sus problemas o de sus asuntos, y este no sería la excepción, ni siquiera sabría cómo explicarlo. Salió de la habitación y se disponía a volver al dojo, probablemente Kondo se preguntaba dónde se había metido todo el día de ayer. De repente una mano lo jaló hacia los arbustos.

—Buenos días, niño policía.–lo saludó Gintoki con una sonrisa.  
—Creí que ya te habías ido.–Hijikata lo miraba incrédulo.  
—¿Cómo esperas que salga de un cuartel de policías a plena luz del día cuando todos están afuera?  
—Eres un rebelde, los de tu tipo tienen sus formas.  
—¿Qué?, ¿Pensaste que me había ido y te pusiste triste?  
—Si eso te deja dormir por las noches, te dejaré pensarlo.  
Ambos tenían una sonrisa que no podían ocultar.  
De manera instantánea rozaron sus manos.  
—Necesito que me ayudes a pasar desapercibido para poder irme.–Gintoki agarraba los dedos de la mano de Hijikata.  
—No me apetece que se arme un alboroto sólo porque estés aquí, te sacaré por la puerta de atrás.–Toshiro correspondía, él también acariciaba la mano del peliplata.

Sin problema alguno, el azabache sacó al otro joven del cuartel.  
Gintoki estaba por adentrarse en el bosque para regresar a donde sus compañeros, cuando un impulso lo hizo regresar; Hijikata ya estaba dándole la espalda y regresando al interior.  
—Hey, niño policía.–Hijikata regresó el rostro, fue un ligero roce entre labios lo que selló la despedida.  
—Ya te dije mi nombre, no tienes porque decirme "niño policía", idiota.  
—Ya lo sé. Tú también sabes el mío.  
—Gintoki Sakata, lo recuerdo.–la expresión seria de Hijikata siempre estaba presente.  
—Bien, Toshiro, me voy...

Gintoki dijo una última cosa.

—Nos vemos en el bosque.

Hijikata no respondió verbalmente, pero lo hizo al rozar por última vez los dedos de la mano que no soltó aquella noche.

__________________________

Era un día como cualquiera, soleado pero fresco, agradable.  
Un joven de cabello azabache recogido en una coleta y portando un yukata azul estaba apoyado en el árbol de su bosque preferido.

Detrás de él, se acercaba una silueta de piel y traje blanco como la nieve, ojos carmesí y cabello plateado.

—Gintoki.

__________________________

Dicen que es imposible renegar de ese resultado, de ese destino al que estamos ya con trayectoria. Quién sabe. Todos los caminos son misteriosos, pero hagas lo que hagas, sabes que están las estrellas para ser testigo de ello.

_________________________

—¡OYE, YOROZUYA!–gritó Hijikata con toda la fuerza de los pulmones.  
—¿¡QUÉ QUIERES, HIJIKATA?!–Gintoki respondió mientras huía.  
—¡DEJA DE PERTURBAR EL ORDEN PÚBLICO O TE OBLIGARÉ A COMETER SEPPUKU, PEDAZO DE PERMANENTE!  
Gintoki se acercó sigilosamente.  
—Oh, lo siento, cariño, ¿quieres que lo hablemos donde siempre, niño policía?

Los dedos nunca dejan de estar entrelazados, porque los corazones siguen siendo los mismos.

________________________

Desde entonces he estado buscando  
La otra mitad de aquella Luna rota,  
Así un día podremos regresar a la Luna Nueva,  
Donde las flores de cerezo nacen.

_______________  
Fin.


End file.
